


Nothing But Smut

by JustSomeGirl92



Series: ASS [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeGirl92/pseuds/JustSomeGirl92
Summary: Some smut for Scorch, Sev, Hunter, Tech and Sinker. I may do more of these for clones I haven't written any smut for even though I'm not a smut writer. I picked these guys for different reasons. Scorch's chapter teased smut but never delivered and I just thought Tech and Hunter would be fun to explore and I just felt like Sev and Sinker needed more love.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Reader, CT-5385 | Tup/Reader, Colt/Reader, Hunter/Reader, RC-1207 | Delta-07 | Sev/Reader, RC-1262 | Delta-62 | Scorch/Reader, Sinker (Star Wars)/Reader, Tech (Star Wars)/Reader, thorn/reader, waxer/reader - Relationship
Series: ASS [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941523
Kudos: 42





	1. Part 1

**Scorch**

You traced the scars on his back as Scorch lay face down on the bed, covered only in his greys. Scorch groaned, so deliciously receptive to your every touch. You kissed his neck as you pressed your body against his, your chest moulding over his back. Scorch whimpered as your hand trailed down his touch starved skin, brushing across his shoulders and down his bicep. For once, Scorch didn't say anything, face buried in the pillow and too blissed out to speak. He didn't make any indication of being impatient to get to the main event, though you could see him rutting his hips, seeking friction against the sheets. 

When you first invited the commando to your bed, you knew he'd be sensitive but you never would have guessed at this level of neediness. “Do you want me to touch you?” You whispered into his ear. Scorch whined and you traced a vein on his neck with the tip of your tongue while your hand ghosted down his side. “You need to use your words,” you reminded him. 

“Please...” his voice was hoarse and quiet as you lifted off of him and tugged at the waistband of his greys. He moved his hips to let you slide them down and toss them to the ground. 

“Please what?” You asked. 

Scorch buried his face further into the pillows, arms and shoulders flexing delightfully. “Please... touch me...”

“I am touching you,” you smirked as you grabbed two handfuls of his ass. Scorch whimpered as you leaned forward to kiss the back of his neck, following the line of his spine all the way down. “Don’t worry, I know what you want,” you assured, taking pity on him. “Turn over.” 

The commando did as you asked, moving on to his side to watch you strip. He sat up slightly, reaching out to you and you came willingly into his arms, gathering him to your chest. He kissed along your collarbone when you straddled him and you let your head tilt back, your fingers sliding through his thick hair and his name escaping your lips in a soft breath. 

Scorch gripped your breast in one large hand, squeezing and letting his thumb brush across your nipple. “I haven’t...” he started to say and you drew back slightly to look down at him. 

“Surely you’ve done this before?” you questioned. 

“In a sense,” he replied, that trademark grin making a sudden appearance. Your heart skipped a beat, he looked so young and happy in that moment. “And don’t call me Shirley.” You rolled your eyes but smiled and he laughed. “Sure, I’ve done it but clothes stay mostly on. I haven’t really gotten to do something like this before,” Scorch explained as he cupped your breasts in both hands before shoving his face between them. Surprised, you started laughing and you could feel the grin on his face as he licked and nipped at your chest. 

“You’re so soft,” he breathed finally and you sighed contentedly. 

“And I’m yours,” you reminded him as you gently pushed against his shoulders. Scorch sat back slightly, leaning against the headboard as he looked up at you with all the love and adoration he had to give. You sunk down on him slowly, his thick cock pleasantly stretching you. Scorch’s eyes fluttered shut and he breathed out softly in pleasure. 

When he was fully seated inside you, he opened his eyes again, now hazzy and unfocused. You leaned in to kiss him. “You good?” You asked, your arms draping around his shoulders as he tightened an arm around your waist to draw you closer. 

“I should be asking you that,” Scorch teased, taking your chin between his thumb and finger to draw you in for another kiss. “Taking my huge cock like that.”

You snorted as you kissed him, starting to move your hips. Scorch immediately threw back his head with a grain. His hands tightened on you and you knew his fingers would leave bruises, the words dying on his tongue as you kissed his neck. Scorch breathed out softly, tugging your head back so he could press his lips to yours. You ground down on him hard, his chest rumbling under the palm of your hand where you had it pressed up against the warm muscle. You teased him, moving slow and careful before grinding your hips hard, just once and making him moan again. 

“You tease,” he growled as he broke the kiss. 

You smirked down at him, brushing his hair from his eyes. 

“If you don’t like it, show me how you want to fuck me,” you suggested. 

“Careful what you wish for, Honey,” Scorch warned you before he gripped you and rolled over, flipping you on to your back. You squealed in delight as he easily maneuvered your hips, gripping your thighs tight in one hand and using the other to prop himself against the headboard. You could hear the metal of it creak as it bent but the sound of your loud gasp soon drowned that out. 

Scorch fucked you hard, grinning at you all the while and somehow continuing to make direct eye contact that had your heart fluttering in your chest even as his thrusts made your eyes roll back. “How’s that, baby?” he grunted against your skin, leaning down to nip at your neck and shoulder “Is that good? You want me to go slower, baby?”

“No,” you gasped, arching up as you clutched him tight, your nails digging into his back. You could feel the different texture of the burn, fingers skimming where it met undamaged skin and making him groan. “No, please! Harder!” you cried out and he obeyed. You didn’t think he could but Scorch gave you everything you asked for. You should have known better than to doubt it. 

When his hand let go of your thigh, using all the concentration he could muster and rubbed at your clit in slow, rough circles, your orgasm came on immediately and with little warning.  
Your whole body seized for a brief second, clenching around him so tight you heard Scorch cry out in your ear before feeling him spill inside you. You arched your back, chest pressing hard into his and screamed his name so loud you were certain everyone all down the hallway must have heard. 

The next few seconds you were pretty sure you must have passed out as all you could do was lay there, limp and sweaty, the weight of him comforting. Scorch was still but you could feel his breath both moving in his chest and against the skin of your shoulder. You drew in your own deep breath and felt him shudder before nuzzling against your overly hot skin. 

“Sorry,” he murmured quietly. “I didn’t mean to uh...do it inside like that...it kinda caught me by surprise, I-”

“Me too,’you interrupted, running your fingers through his hair, stroking in a slow and soothing rhythm. He made a soft sound and you felt his body relax even further. Don’t get up. Lay here with me, my love, you said without words and yet he understood. “It’s alright,” you continued. “I don’t mind.” 

It used so much of your strength just to move your hand like this but you forced yourself to turn your head and kiss his temple before you said softly, “I love you, Scorch. I’m going to take care of you now. Just relax.”

You could feel the grin on his face. “Sounds good, Honey.”

**Tech**

It was nice to finally have a little time alone together. Often you just needed to satisfy whatever urges you had as quickly and quietly as you could, not caring about his brothers being near, but at times like this when you were in your own apartment and the time stretched out before you with no interruptions, that was when Tech really delivered. 

You stared up at him now as you lay on your back, your hands fixed to the headboard and your ankles clasped in a spreader bar. His eyes were fixed on your body, writhing and arching under his ministrations. He rested a splayed out hand across your stomach, his thumb lightly brushing over your skin in a slow rhythm while the other worked the vibrator against your clit, dipping down to press against your entrance. Tech turned his gaze from your dripping pussy,, his hungry eyes taking in the way your chest heaved and the sweat coated your skin. He moved his hand to grope your breast, giving a squeeze and lifting it to watch the jiggle. He let out a breath as he licked his lips. 

You moaned, arching up into his touch but then he pressed the vibrator harder against you and your hips were bucking up, chasing the pleasure. You watched, fascinated as Tech reached down to adjust his hard cock, palming himself through his blacks. You whined as you watched the absent movement.

Definitely the worst thing about Tech was his near constant teasing without even realising he was doing so. He genuinely didn’t notice what that did to you, how badly you wanted him. He was still dressed in his blacks while you were splayed out for him completely naked, simply because he was so focused on pleasuring you that he’d forgotten how much you got off on the sight and feel and taste of him. 

Tech blinked at you when you made a high pitched, keening noise, keeping eye contact as he slid the toy inside you and reached out to smooth your clit with his other hand. 

“Tech…” you groaned as your eyes fluttered shut and he pulled a soft gasp from you. “Baby...baby, please…” It felt so good, too good. You needed something to distract you from the pleasure, something to focus on aside from your hips wiggling against the pulsating toy and his rough, calloused thumb. But that wasn’t Tech’s style. He didn't do distractions, didn’t let anything take your mind from the growing pleasure, building and building until you thought you couldn’t bear it anymore and then forcing you to take more of it. 

Your hands shook but still you tugged at your restraints, trying to reach for him, wanting to make him feel good too. Instinctively your legs tried to move together, prevented by the bar and frustration rose in your chest. 

“If I didn’t like the sounds you make so much, I would be tempted to give you a gag, too,” Tech mused as he leaned in to kiss you. You kissed him back, desperate and needy. His mouth swallowed your cries as he angled the toy just right to have your legs turning to jelly and your body shaking. He didn’t back off from it either, chasing and chasing it until you were forced to orgasm and even then he didn’t stop. 

Tech drew back from your lips, lifting his hand from your clit to palm himself again and this time throwing his head back to groan in ecstasy. 

“Pleeeease….!” you whined as you felt the pressure start to build again. “Tech, please, please, please!” 

“What do you want?” he asked breathlessly. “Tell me what you want, beautiful.”

“I want you! Please, Tech!” you begged. “I want to see you, I want to touch you, please! Let me suck your cock!”

Tech kissed you again, hot and heavy and messy but when he pulled away it was to comply with your wishes. He withdrew the toy momentarily to strip himself, your eyes watching him hungrily, traveling the now familiar planes of his body. 

You cried out as he started to work you up again but this time he moved closer, standing near the top of the bed, his cock just barely in reach of your mouth. You turned your head, straining to take him between your lips, your tongue working over the swollen tip. Tech gasped softly and the sight of his eyes fluttering shut, the feel of his hand stuttering as he pumped the toy in and out of you had you tightening and almost ready to spill over again. 

He knew it too, of course he did and after that momentary lapse in resolve Tech refocused himself, hitting the right spot inside you while rocking his hips into your mouth. 

Your moan was muffled this time as you came but it didn’t sound any less beautiful to him. You continued licking and sucking at his cock until Tech stepped away, making you whine in frustration. You should have been sated after two orgasms and there was a time you would have been but you were too spoiled now. Tech had a way of making you want more, need more and providing it every time so that now you were still itching for it. 

“Are you ready now, sweetheart?” he asked you softly. You watched his deft fingers wrap around his cock and pump himself as he watched you writhing against the bed, your thighs coated in your own slick and the desperate expression on your face. “Do you want more or are you done tonight?"

You groaned, bucking your hips. How could he possibly ask you that when he could see the state you were in. “I want more,” you begged breathlessly. “Please, Tech. I want you now, please.”

He cupped your face between his large hands and kissed you before slowly moving to cover your body with his own. “Okay, my love,” he murmured as his lips started to trail down your neck, sucking at your throat. “Just relax now. I got you, baby. I love you, (Y/N).”

“Oh, kriff!” you cried out as he slowly entered you. 

“I got you,” Tech repeated. “You’re mine and I’m going to take such good care of you.”

**Sev**

You waited so long for this, way too long. You felt a chill go down your spine as Sev stood behind you at the doorstep to your apartment while you struggled to open it. How could he just stand there so patiently like that? It was driving you crazy as you frantically tried to open the door as quickly as you could. 

There was so much going on that the two of you had never been able to find a moment alone together until now. You had him all to yourself for the next day at least and you wanted to make the most of it. You hadn't exactly discussed this but you felt it was more than implied that he was about to get laid and that you were not expecting to walk again for at least a week. 

And yet, Sev still had the audacity to look shocked, eyes wide as you launched yourself on him when the door closed behind you. Your kisses were sloppy and messy, your hands clutching him by the shoulders to draw him in as you led him backwards down the hallway. The commando went willingly, tripping over his own feet. Inside your bedroom, you slammed the door behind him and pushed him up against it. Sev clearly allowed you to do it, you could feel in the thick wall of muscle he called a chest that if he didn’t want you to push him around he wasn’t going anywhere. Thankfully, despite being a bit slow on the uptake Sev was more than willing to indulge you. 

You let your hands have free reign of his upper body, palming his stomach and moving up to his shoulders to run your hand down his arms. When you pulled back from the kiss it was to indulge yourself in something you wanted to do for a long time. Your tongue trailed the scar that cut across his face, following it from jaw to temple. Sev made a sound that, coming from anyone else, you would have described as a whimper. He gripped your waist and pulled you tight before lifting you easily and yet with a gentle grace that you wouldn’t have known him capable of. 

You went willingly, too busy trailing kisses across his jaw and down his neck to bother with anything else as he carried you to the bed. Your only protest came when he dropped you onto it. You whined and reached out to him. Sev looked almost in a trance, like he couldn’t believe what he was seeing as he stared down at you, needy and splayed out, begging him to come to you. 

“Sev?” you asked, sitting up. 

At the sound of his name, the commando snapped out of it, carefully crawling on top of you and instantly tugging at your clothing. You gasped and let your head tilt back while he worked at your throat. You could feel the start of a hickey but you didn't care. Let them all know his claim on you. 

You cried out as you felt his hand inch downwards, sliding under your waistband, the tips of his fingers trailing slowly down your clit and cupping you between your legs.   
“Mine,” he growled in your ear and you felt yourself clench around nothing. 

“Please..’ you begged. 

Sev kissed you, hard and heavy before he tugged your pants off. You barely had to help at all, he lifted and maneuvered you with ease, tossing your clothes to the ground. 

“That's better,” he murmured sweetly as he cupped your face in one large hand. You heard yourself whimper but your eyes were locked with his as he eased a finger inside you. You saw Sev smile just as your eyes rolled back and you gasped softly. 

“That’s it,” he encouraged. “Just relax, baby.” His voice was so low and hoarse with lust it made you shiver and you did as he said, the muscles in your body relaxing only to tighten again when he moved his finger in and out, deeper each time. When he added a second, you moaned his name softly. He looked for the spot inside you that would make you do that again. You could feel him searching and cried out, reaching up to grip at the headboard when he brushed it. “Good,” you heard him say and opened your eyes to see his continued eye contact. He was watching you so closely, memorising each detail of your face, getting off on the pleasure your expressions exuded. 

“Yes….yes…” you breathed, reading the question in his eyes and desperate for it not to stop. 

“Yes, what?” Sev whispered.

“Make me come,” you begged, your voice a whine. “Please, make me come!”

Sev leaned in to kiss you again, muffling your cries as his calloused thumb worked your clit until you tightened around his fingers. He pulled away to hear the delicious sounds of you coming undone, feeling your tight walls clenching and unclenching around his fingers. It was enough to make him shudder and draw a groan from deep in his chest when you cried out his name. 

Sev withdrew his fingers and watched you as he licked them clean. You stared, eyes wide and chest heaving for breath. He grinned at you, the expression quickly changing to surprise as you lunged for him and. Taking the commando by surprise, pushed him onto his back. You wrestled with his armour, managing to remove his codpiece and tug his cock free. You would have prefered him to be completely bare for you but this would do. For now, you thought as you pumped him in one hand. Sev looked up at you with a soft gasp. He looked somewhat uncertain but you reassured him with a gentle caress of his cheek, the back of your hand sliding against the rough stubble on his jaw. He’d literally just gotten back from campaign when you’d dragged him off, not giving him a chance to shower, let alone shave. But you didn’t care, not when this seemed to be the only way to get him into your bed. 

“Darasuum…” he breathed. Forever

You frowned, your hand pausing in it’s stroking. “What?

Sev shook his head, indicating it was nothing, you didn’t exactly believe him but with his cock thick and twitching in your hand you were a bit preoccupied. 

“I’m gonna learn it one day,” you assured him. “Then we’ll see you keeping your secrets.”

Sev opened his mouth to reply but before he could, you took his cock between your lips, silencing both his mind and his words. It had been a long time, a very long time, since Sev had gotten laid. That was not unusual in itself but the combination of the build up, the stress and relief from the last mission and the fact that it was your tongue following the pulsing vein on the underside of his cock, had him at a loss. HIs hips bucked up, thrusting into your mouth. He couldn't even manage to apologise if he wanted to, the moan you made causing a vibration to momentarily short out his brain. Your soft, gentle hands pushed on his armoured hips and you shifted to get a better angle, taking him as far down your throat as you could manage. Sev hissed, face scrunched tight at the pleasure. He knew what you were doing, trying to get him to let go and spill into your mouth right away. It was tempting, almost too tempting but he wouldn't do it, not yet. He wanted all this to last as long as it could. You were not making it easy. 

You had found a succinct rhythm as you deepthroated him, feeling the head of his cock brushing your throat almost made you gag. Your lips were stretched so tight around his girth you could feel a string of drool escape the side of your mouth. His hips easily followed your lead, bucking up and easing off in time with your mouth. 

Sev gritted his teeth, looking almost in pain. You moaned at the sight of your beloved commando barely holding himself together and watched him cry out in mando’a. You knew you had him then as you let one hand slide, slowly, ticklishly into his blacks and found his balls. 

Sev cursed and grunted out your name but it only egged you on more. Your soft hand and the warm, wet feeling of your mouth on him were unbearable. He made the most fatal mistake he could then. He turned his head and looked down at you, the sight of those lovely lips of yours stretched around him and your beautiful eyes staring up at him with more love in them then he’d ever seen in his life greeted him. Sev came then, hard and too quickly to properly warn you. Not that you would have done anything differently, although you might have been prepared enough not to almost choke. You pulled off before he was fully finished, coughing and spluttering while he coated your face. You gasped in a breath as Sev groaned and sat up, pulling you into him. 

“Sorry,” he rumbled but you only shook your head. 

“Don’t worry about it,” you assured him. “Maybe we should get you out of this heavy armour and take a nice shower before we revisit this some more?”

Sev didn’t respond other than a soft smile. He looked like there was so much he wanted to say to you but didn’t know how. That was fine, you could be patient, you thought as he pulled you in for a deep kiss. 

“Sounds like my night is just getting started,” Sev replied as his nose brushed yours. “You need to go easy on an old man like me. I don’t know if I can keep up with you, my little Rambo.”

  
**Hunter**

  
Trust was the main thing here and you knew that. 

“It’s why I...just couldn’t....before you,” he explained with some hesitation. Hunter’s large brown eyes stared up at you longingly but with some hesitation, hoping you understood.   
“I understand,” you assured him. With heightened senses it was easy to get overwhelmed, especially with something like this and that could make the experience less than pleasant. It did require him to let go and trust his partner completely if Hunter was to get any real pleasure from sex. 

You gently cupped his face in your hands and kissed him. It was soft and slow and anything but pressing. You straddled him as Hunter sat up in bed, his back up against the headboard. His hands were slow as he undid the tie on your bathrobe and let it fall open. He looked at you, bare to him, with a reverence that could have made you shy away. 

It was nothing he hadn’t seen before, skin on skin contact being a good way to help calm his mind and relax. In fact, you’d just finished a bath together not that long ago when Hunter had suddenly brought up that he wanted to finally try this. 

At first you were hesitant, asking if he was sure and reminding him that you had no problem waiting, that he didn’t have to push himself for you. Hunter had only smiled and tugged you into his chest with a kiss. 

You pulled back to give him more room for undressing you. His hands pushed the robe from your shoulders, skimming down your arms to let the sleeves fall down. You pulled your arms free and planted your palms against his chest. You would not move them from his body again, knowing that the absence of a hand meant anticipation of where it would appear next. For some this garnered excitement but for him it was excruciating. 

Hunter closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as his hand cupped your breasts. He could smell it, how wet you were, could feel it in the heat of your skin and hear it in the beat of your heart. You didn’t feel any pride in being the first, just the weight of his trust and the joy of giving him pleasure, of getting to see Hunter like this. Your hands slid down his sides, slipping beneath his greys to push the waistband down. He shifted his hips, easily lifting you up along with them. Hunter stopped caressing you just long enough to toss both his greys and your robe to the ground and then his mouth was on you, kissing your neck and down your collarbone. He circled his arms around you, pulling you in tight, clutching at you like a lifeline.  
  
“You’re sure?” You asked again, your breath flitting across his ear, watching him close his eyes. To Hunter it felt like a tidal wave washing over him, raising goosebumps across his skin and making him shiver. You felt his cock twitch against your thigh. He swallowed hard as he nodded. 

Hunter opened his eyes slowly and looked up at you. “Please?” He asked softly, shifting his hips. “I can’t...”

You nodded in understanding, reaching for his cock. It was thick and heavy in your hand, your soft skin eliciting a moan from your boyfriend that sent a shiver down your spine. You smoothed the lines on his forehead with kisses as you gently guided him inside you, sinking down on him all the way. 

Hunter whined and let his head fall forward, resting on your shoulder. He gasped softly and you waited until the trembling had abated before gently tugging on his hair. Hunter pulled away and looked up at you. 

“Good?” You asked. “Can I move now?” 

Hunter closed his eyes briefly before opening them again and nodding. You kissed him as you started to gently rock your hips. Immediately his hands were tightening on you, desperate for something to ground him. You trailed kisses across his jaw and down his neck, pausing to bite at his shoulder. The momentary shock of pain helped him come back to himself. 

You heard Hunter draw in a breath but you also felt his body relax slightly. You took the opportunity to move your hips a bit faster, a bit harder, watching him slowly come undone. His thick cock dragged against your walls and you searched for the right spot, shifting your hips until-

“Hunter!”

He groaned as you shouted his name while tightening around him. Your nails bit into his skin, keeping him grounded through it and letting him adjust to the new tightness. His hands moved you easily up and down on his cock without realizing it, forcing you to move faster and faster. You gasped when you heard your name struggle out from between his gritted teeth. You noticed the tense jaw and tugged at his hair, reminding him to relax. 

“I can’t!” Hunter said suddenly, eyes flying open as he looked up at you in a panic. “I can’t, I’m gonna...”

“It’s okay,” you told him gently, grinding down on him as his rhythm stuttered. “Go ahead, baby.”

You were impressed he lasted this long, his inexperience and heightened senses making a cocktail of pleasure course through his body.  
  
That was clearly not what he wanted to hear and Hunter frantically thrusted into you, quickening the pace and pulling you onto his cock, desperate for you to finish too. You cried out, clinging to him hard with one hand while the other reached between you to find your clit. Hunter gave a final, loud groan as you tightened around him again before spilling into you. You were so close but not quite there yet. 

Hunter leaned back against the headboard, sweaty and exhausted from so much stimulation. He caught his breath, his hair hanging into his face as you carefully extracted yourself from his lap and rolled into your back. You didn’t reach for him yet, not wanting to overwhelm him too much. For a few moments you just panted beside each other.

Hunter turned to you and you opened your mouth to ask how he was. Before you could, he was rolling on top of you, licking at a nipple. The words died in your throat and you gasped, hips jerking in surprise. Hunter held you still as he moved down your body, resting a cheek against your thigh while he carefully studied your wet pussy, watching his own fluids drip from you. 

You frowned, “Hunter, what are-“

He didn’t answer, instead starting to lazily lick at your clit. He didn’t seem to be in any hurry, content to lay between your legs all night if you let him and scoop his cum from you with his tongue, tasting it mingle with your own fluids. Instead of nagging at him you trusted he would stop if it was too much and let yourself relax. Your hand strayed down to his hair, brushing it back from his face. Turning your head, you looked down at him, watching Hunter’s blissed out expression, completely relaxed in a way you’d never seen him before. You could feel more than hear him moaning softly. 

It could have been five hours or five minutes when he worked you up to a slow, heavy orgasm. You felt it coming for so long before it hit you that it felt as though it lasted a very long time. 

Still, Hunter didn’t stop. You tugged on his hair, gentle but firm enough to get his attention. “Please?” He asked, looking up at you with those rare but incredibly effective puppy dog eyes. His lips glistened and his eyes were hazy. You could see in his shoulders the absence of his usual tension. “Just a bit more?” 

How could you refuse such a request?

  
**Sinker**

You giggled as you tugged at each other’s clothes. You were well versed at removing the troopers’ armour by now. Both through practice with treating patients and provided by your very generous boyfriend who allowed you to undress him at any time you pleased. 

Normally, this would mean a very minimal amount so that you could get down to business quickly in the medical supply closet while your nurse covered for you. Now however, you had much more time to enjoy it and your apartment afforded a lot more privacy. And yet Sinker still tore at your clothes like an animal, like he couldn’t wait a single moment more to have your skin pressed to his. His frantic movements were at odds with the playful, soft kisses he planted over your face and neck and finally, when he got it uncovered, over your chest.

You continued to giggle which only seemed to urge him on, cracking a huge grin. You didn’t get to see him smile like that nearly often enough. Sinker lifted you up by the hips without warning, your breasts pressed up against his chest. You squealed and chided him but Sinker only laughed. 

“Should I take you like this?” he teased you. 

“You think you can hold me up for that long?” You asked, somewhat doubtful. 

Again, your trooper only laughed. “Hey, I wear like a hundred pounds of armour all day, that’s without the extra equipment and I still manage to haul heavy boxes all day. Give me some credit.” He tossed you up and caught you again, making you clutch his shoulders tight and wrap your legs around his waist. You squealed indignantly. “You hardly weigh much to me.”

“Be that as it may,” you huffed. “Do not toss me like a child!”

Sinker grinned, holding you up like he was about to do it again. You gave him a warning look and he laughed. “Fine, fine. Wouldn’t want to take you out of the mood now would we?”

  
“Might be a little late for that,” you scoffed. 

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Sinker said as he nuzzled your nose. “Let’s see what I can do about that.”

You opened your mouth to protest but it was swallowed up by his lips on yours and your fingers threaded through his hair to pull him in closer. His hand splayed across your back, his other arm under your ass. You shifted, grinding your hips into him to get a better angle for shoving your tongue into his mouth. 

Sinker didn’t seem to mind at all, though he did groan low in his throat as your body shifted against him. It was no trouble at all for him to readjust his grip on you and hold you by the hips, moving you into the correct position so you could feel the head of his cock brush against your wet folds.

You gasped, momentarily breaking away from the kiss as you ground down, desperate for him to slip inside you. Even with how hard he was and how much he clearly wanted this too, Sinker still managed to give you an obnoxious grin. “Told you I’d get you back in the mood.”

You groaned and reached down between you both to grasp his cock. “Shut up,” you instructed, giving him a light squeeze. 

It was Sinker’s turn to gasp and you were gratified to see the strain on his face. You positioned him the right way and he pulled down hard on your hips, impaling you instantly on his cock.You threw your head back, for once unconcerned about the amount of noise you made attracting attention. Who cares about your neighbours?

Sinker didn’t give you any time to adjust, moving you as he pleased at a pace the had you swearing between gasping breaths. The stretch was enough to cause a pleasant burn and you could already feel how you would ache tomorrow. Your nails dug into his shoulders, looking for some sort of purchase. You felt Sinker kiss your temple as you buried your face in his neck and moaned against his skin. 

“I wanna see you, darling girl,” he grunted. “I know you’re gonna come for me real soon and I wanna see how pretty you look.” You whined, snaking your hand between your bodies, looking for your clit.“That’s right, baby girl,” Sinker praised, feeling you tighten around him even more. “Touch yourself, just like that. I want you to come real good for me, okay?”

You whined again, your hand moving harder against your clit, chasing the high. You squealed when Sinker shifted his hold to around your waist instead, forcing you to lean away from him  
. “I said I wanted to see you,” he smirked at you but you were too far gone to give him any shit. He knew it too. “Mm...wanna take you against the window next,” he panted. “Wanna let everyone see how pretty you look when you come on my cock.” You could tell from the way he bit his lip and the shortness of breath that he was close and trying to get you there as quickly as possible. If you were feeling up to it and in a mood to tease you might just hold back, forcing him to do the same until he wiped that smirk off his face and begged you. But not today. At least not this particular time today. The night was still young. 

You shouted his name as you came, Sinker throwing back his head as his rhythm stuttered and his fingers dug into your skin hard enough to bruise. You panted hard as he let you ride it out on his cock before setting you down on your feet. You instantly moved to your knees, taking him in your mouth and looking up at him from under lowered lashes. It was an embarrassingly short time before Sinker came down your throat. You should have teased him, especially after that little stunt but the desperation in his eyes and the way he held himself, the way your name dropped from your lips like a prayer, were reward enough. 

Not that you were done for the night. No, Sinker clearly had more plans for you. Once again he lifted you and this time set you down on the edge of your desk, kneeling down in front of you. 

“What are you doing now?” you asked suspiciously as you wiped some of his cum from the corner of your mouth. 

“Said I was gonna kriff you again, didn’t I?” He grinned up at you while pushing your legs apart. Sinker glanced at your soaked pussy and licked his lips. “Just gotta take a minute. In the meantime...” he lowered his head and lapped at your clit, tugging your hips closer and moving your knees over his shoulders. You let your head fall back in a strangled moan. It wasn’t like you could refuse a starving man.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tup, Cody, Thorn and Waxer.

**Tup**

  
Tup wasn’t sure what to expect. He was almost as nervous as the first time someone brought him home from the bar. But Fives and Jesse had told him what to do then. Now he wasn’t so sure it would apply. 

_“The type that come here, they want the same thing usually. A big, strong trooper to fulfill a fantasy for them,” Fives said._

_“They want you to be kinda rough with them,” Jesse explained when Tup still looked confused. “You know, show them how easily you can pick them up. It’s fun, helps get some of that stress out.”_

_Fives nodded but he also looked a bit hesitant before he added, “and Tup, just so you’re prepared...Uh don’t take it personally if they don’t want you to stay after.”_

Even though Fives had warned him, Tup found the little hints for him to leave still hurt. He thought that would fade but it didn’t. That didn’t mean he wasn't still more than happy to oblige whenever some patron at 79’s showed an interest. His brothers had been right, already familiar with the types that hung around the place looking for a trooper to their taste for the night. He did enjoy the sex but for Tup it was all about making some kind of connection, something outside his brothers, like maybe they might remember him fondly afterwards and think about him and in that way he might live on even when he and all his brothers were dead. If Tup were honest he lived for those few moments afterwards when they wanted him to hold them gently and soothe the aches before reality came back and he had to go.

Tup learned a lot from these experiences though he didn’t exactly do the approaching himself; he found it made him uncomfortable. He realised how little civilians really knew about them. They assumed every trooper had an excess of aggression and felt no attachments to their partners, that they thought of nothing but fighting and the occasional round of sex, looked surprised at the mention of a hobby or interest. And so Tup stopped trying to make small talk with them, it wasn’t what they were here for and he didn’t know it could be any different.

But you were different and he didn't know what you would want from him as you led him into your apartment that night. It was late but you still offered to cook him something as you held the door open. Already this was new territory. Tup shook his head. His nerves were too much and he couldn’t feel hungry when he looked at you watching him, standing in your apartment for the first time. He itched to take a look around, to see your hand in everything but he didn't know if that was allowed. 

You flipped on the lights as you entered, pointing out the refresher and the kitchen casually, as though these were things he may need to know. You seemed nervous too, more quiet than usual, and less touchy. 

Tup caught you by the wrist before you entered the bedroom. “Do you want to do this?”

You looked up at him in surprise as he loosened his grip and slid his hand down to lace his fingers with yours. “Of course,” you said. You pushed open the bedroom door, pulling him along with you. You thought of the girls at the bar, the two beautiful women who saw you talking to Tup before you were ever even a thing. You thought of how they said hello, giggling together as they walked by like they both had a secret and Tup was in on it. You remembered clearly the way he’d smiled shyly back and nodded but then refused to meet your eyes. You didn’t comment and he didn't offer anything. He didn’t need to; the meaning was clear. Obviously he’d become used to attention from gorgeous women like that, the type who could confidently pick up men in bars, the type that knew they had what he wanted and it made you feel nervous, inadequate.

“What do you like?” you asked awkwardly, too suddenly. 

Tup was looking around your bedroom in awe. This was the room he’d seen the most of in civilian apartments or homes, the refresher a close second, but each was as unique as the person themselves. Seeing yours was like getting a glimpse of a different side of you, the side that could slip into the civilian world, the side of you that didn’t exist in the GAR. He didn’t have a side like that and Tup wondered if he would ever truly fit into your life. 

“I...don’t know,” he replied, realizing that he had a hand on your bedpost for some reason. He was fidgety and he didn’t know what to do with his hands so he tucked them neatly behind his back like he’d been drilled to do. 

You tilted your head and regarded him curiously. How could he not know? But his expression was honest and you believed him.

“I just want...you...” Tup added. _To love me_ , went unsaid but hung there between you. 

Neither of you should be this nervous, it was stupid you decided as you moved in and kissed him. Tup kissed you back, sliding into it easily. This he knew, the feel of your lips and your tongue in his mouth, the feel of your skin against his hand when he cupped your face, the tickle of your fingers as you undid his hair and fluffed it out. He sighed into the kiss and you could feel the tension drain from him as it always did under your gentle ministrations. But you could do better now. 

You pulled away slowly, none of your movements jarring or unexpected. Tup chased your lips and you let him kiss you once, twice, three more times before you finally pulled back and started to slowly remove each piece of armour, starting with his chest plate. You worked without any rush or concern of getting anywhere, enjoying each bit of black revealed. You could feel the heat of him better, run your fingers against the back of his ungloved hand. Tup was almost silent as he watched you, awed by the reverence in which you removed each piece and set it carefully on the floor. You stopped to kiss him and he let his hands rest on your hips, gentle this time, not the bruising pressure and hurried motions he was used to. 

When you finished removing the top half of his armour, you cupped his face in both hands and leaned your weight against him. It was comforting, to feel you and hold you in his arms, encircling you with his hands against your back. He was hard already but it didn’t produce a sense of urgency, more like anticipation, enjoying the feeling of arousal, a feeling that was shared between you. Tup could tell by the gaze in your eyes as you looked at him after slowly tugging his shirt up over his head. 

You sunk slowly to your knees, keeping eye contact as you started by removing his codpiece. Your fingers skimmed along his waist, dipping under his shirt. His abs contracted under the touch, your fingertips chilly against his warm skin. You made soft sounds as you felt the hair trailing down into his blacks and Tup gasped. You stifled a giggle but Tup laughed out right. You looked up at him with a bright eyed smile and he reached out to touch your face, his thumb caressing your cheek. You leaned into the touch as you removed a scuffed shin piece and set it aside.

He watched in fascination as your eyelids fluttered briefly shut and then it was his turn to shit his eyes as your hand trailed along his clothed inner thigh. You smiled to yourself while you continued to remove each bit of armour until he was only in the bottom half of his blacks. You looked up for approval before you gently pulled them down so they pooled at his ankles. You had to admit, the greys he wore underneath did nothing for him. Though they fit and hugged him perfectly, they were bland, unimaginative, clearly mass produced and so utterly un-Tup. Regardless, he caught you licking your lips and felt flustered for the first time. It had been so smooth and easy and now-

Well now he didn’t have much time to think because you were pulling the greys down too and letting his cock spring free and your mouth was on him, kissing, licking, trailing your tongue along a thick, pulsing vein. You hand rested on his thigh for balance and instinctively Tup set his hand at the back of your head but he didn’t push or tug or growl as he might have done were you just a hookup. That was more of a performance but this was something else. It was you, taking care of him, gentle but firm enough to bring him the pleasure he was so clearly craving. He bit down hard on his bottom lip and met your eyes. You looked up with a smile before taking him all the way down your throat. 

Tup let his head fall back with a strangled moan. His muscles flexed under your hand and you leaned forward even more, needing your other hand for balance now as well. You set it on his hip but let it wander to his ass, gratified by the little yelp. You were sure he could feel your grin even with your lips stretched around his cock, right on the edge of coming undone.   
He thought looking you in the eyes again might do him in and so Tup focused on the ceiling, wanting to last as long as possible for you but you weren’t having that. No, it was your soft moan, the vibration of your throat and hearing that muffled, beautiful sound that did it for him and Tup was coming in your mouth while a low groan that tumbled through his chest. 

You stood and wiped your mouth with a shy smile. Tup pulled you in close against his chest to kiss you, hard and passionate but with such gentle intent. He didn’t rush it, didn’t grope you or tear at your clothes, he seemed happy just to hold you and kiss you, to feel your soft hands against his chest and to taste himself on you. It made a surprisingly protective, possessive feeling rise in him, a feeling that you were his and here was proof of it. 

“Can I undress you?” Tup asked when he pulled away. You grinned at him, a big, goofy, toothy grin that made his chest ache with happiness and a sense of expectation. 

“Of course,” you obliged.

He took his time with this too, starting with your shirt, kissing each bit of skin as it was revealed, leaving little bites and one large hickey across your collarbone. When he pulled back to admire it, Tup ran a thumb lightly across the bruised skin and you felt your legs weaken and turn to jelly and then he was on his knees, his kisses trailing across your stomach. His hands bracketed your hips, thumbs brushing just under the waistband. A thrill rose in your chest and you gasped as he tugged at your pants. He kissed down one thigh and up the other, hands moving to the back of your legs, ghosting down to your knees and back up to grip your ass. 

Tup nosed at your wet pussy through your panties, tasting the damp fabric with his tongue. 

“Can I..?” He asked, hands poised to remove the last bit of clothing separating you from him. 

You smiled and brushed a hand through his hair and nodded. Tup was slow, watching you with undisguised awe as you let him touch you, caress you, draw moan after moan from your throat with his fingers and tongue. He sucked at your clit and lapped up the juices it produced, licking clean your inner thighs. Your body shook and trembled not only with pleasure from his actions but from the force of it. You wanted this for so long, wanted him for so long. Now he was yours and the look of devotion, of complete and utter happiness on Tup’s face made you light headed. It was what you've been striving for since you’d met him, to see the man you loved finally relaxed, finally feeling safe and happy and cherished and that was all right there in his expression now. You came with that knowledge in mind, your hands tangled in his hair as he worshipped you on his knees. 

You could barely stand, had to lean over with your hands on his shoulders for balance but Tup didn’t seem to mind. He lifted you with ease and stood, all in the same languid motion, laying you down gently on the bed, your legs hanging off the side. You could see his cock was hard again and you smiled as you sat up on your elbows. 

“Do you want to be inside me?” You asked with a grin. 

Tup nodded, his large hand reaching down to give his cock a squeeze. 

“Are you going to be a good boy?”

That seemed to do something to him, you recognized it in the sound of his breath, in the wide eyes and the twitch of his hand on his cock. 

He nodded again.  
  
“Use your words.”

“Yes,” Tup whimpered. 

“Stop touching yourself.” Tup instantly dropped his hand to his side and you grinned at him again. This time you sat up and reached for him. “Good boy. Why don’t you come lay down with me and show me how good you are?”

**Cody**

Cody didn’t let a lot of people know this but he was a closet romantic. He loved the idea of being loved, though he thought of it as a distinct impossibility for him. That was not the sort of thing a soldier, a clone soldier at that, should ever want. It was out of their reach.

That was before he met you, before he fell so maddeningly in love with you and all those silly romances he read made sudden sense. It scared him, admittedly. It scared him so much he almost gave up the best thing that ever happened to him but he’d seen the light since then and he was grateful for that and for you putting up with his brief idiocy as well as his workaholic tendencies and his decided lack of self esteem. Simply put, Cody was grateful for your love and nothing said love to him quite like earning someone’s trust wholly and completely. Which was why you were in your current position, hands tied in front of you with your arms draped over Cody’s shoulders and your legs on either side of him while you sat in his lap with his cock inside you. He’d told you not to move, not to distract him until he’d completed his work, otherwise it would take him a lot longer to finally get you off. And so you waited, patiently, with a blindfold over your eyes and his warm hand resting lightly against your bare back. 

Cody’s gloves were the only part of his armor aside from his helmet and cod piece that he’d removed. You could feel the cool plastoid bite into the naked flesh of your thighs, warmed from how long you’d been sitting there. 

Twenty minutes, Cody was impressed. Not that you knew it. You had no concept of time anymore, knew nothing but the feeling of his thick cock stretching you and the soft hums he made occasionally, the smell of his skin, so distinctly Cody under the harsh, sterile smell of the GAR soap. You were starting to get antsy and Cody knew it. You were so good for him but he was testing you, wanted to see you break. 

The feeling of your tongue tracing a line up his neck told him he’d finally succeeded. He hummed lightly and said nothing, even as you mouthed at the sensitive part of his neck and breathed his name in his ear. 

It was only when you started to move your hips against his that Cody reacted with a sharp smack to your ass. You yelped in surprise more than pain and whined. “You know the rules, my pretty girl. No moving until I’m done.”

“It’s been hours!” You protested. 

Another smack landed on your ass, harder this time, making you jump slightly. Cody had to bite his lip against the urge to groan at the friction your sudden movement caused. He was thankful for the blindfold but you had no such reservations. You moaned directly into Cody’s ear and he instinctively pressed his hand harder against your back, pushing you closer.   
“It's only been twenty minutes,” Cody chided you. “I know you’re my good girl so show me how good you are.”

“Please, Commander,” you asked breathlessly. “I’ve been good! Please, I need it!”

“Ten more minutes, my cabur,” Cody promised. His large, calloused hand traveled gently up and down your back, slow and soothing and not what you wanted right now. “Can you do that for me?”

I could do anything for you, you thought but even you had to admit this was a hard one. You could either go along with it and get your reward or act like a brat and be punished. Either way would get you what you wanted. “Yes,” you whined, still unsure if you intended to follow through on that quite yet. 

“That’s my good girl,” Cody praises. You groaned when he spoke in your ear, the tease of his breath against your skin and the thrill in not being able to see him. You wanted more than anything to please him and hear more of that voice telling you how good you are, how good you make him feel. 

You whined but settled on his lap. Cody’s warm hand stroked your back unbearably softly while the other held his datapad. It was hard to tell how much time had passed and you were getting antsy again. Cody grinned when he felt you bury your face in his neck and groan. 

“Good girl,” Cody praised. “You’re being so patient for me today.” His hand traveled down and gripped your ass. “You’re being so good today I’ll let you choose a reward.” You whined and ground your hips down into his cock. He held in a hiss of pleasure, Cody immediately spanking your ass. “Only if you listen,” he reminded. 

You whined again. “Please, Commander?” You whimpered. “I’ve been so good....”

“You have been patient,” Cody mused. He lifted you from his lap and set you on your feet in front of him. You gasped at the thick drag of his cock inside you before clenching around nothing as he removed you from his embrace. 

Cody regarded you closely while you stood naked before him, blinded and with your hands tied in front of you. But you weren’t nervous or frightened, he could see the excitement on your face, knowing that he’d never hurt you or betray this trust you gifted him so freely. 

“What do you want, cabur?” Cody asked, his hand reaching to touch your face as he leaned forwards. “You’ve been such a good girl for your commander, what do you want for your reward? Do you want me to use my mouth on you, my pretty girl?”

You leaned into the touch, unaware of Cody watching you with awe. His thumb stroked your cheek and he almost lost it at your soft inhale. The offer was tempting and you licked your lips as you considered it but you knew what you really wanted.

“No,” you said softly. “I want your cock, please.” You lowered yourself to your knees, reaching out with your bound hands to find Cody’s armoured knee. You shuffled forward, following the line of his inner thigh until your fingers brushed naked flesh. You held your breath, not daring to do anything yet, to risk a punishment when you were so close to getting what you wanted. 

Cody clenched his jaw, more affected then he should have been at the sight of you on your knees begging for him because this was you and you wanted him of all people bad enough to beg for it. He swallowed hard as you waited patiently. 

“Of course,” he said, setting at hand at the back of your head. His voice was low and horse and gruff and so sensual you shuddered despite yourself. “Anything for my precious girl.”  
“Thank you, Commander,” you said breathlessly as you finally took his cock in your hands, stroking as best you could before clumsily finding it with your mouth. 

You took his cock between your lips slowly but hungrily. It was awkward with your wrists bound in front of you and you moved closer forcing Cody to spread his legs farther. You could hear the soft groan he tried not to let out when your nose touched the coarse trail of hair at his stomach.

You flattened your tongue and carefully set your bound hands on the ground for balance. Cody drew in a sharp breath as he watched you. Though he couldn’t see your eyes, your expression looked as though you were in heaven and that did things to him he’d never felt before. He knew he could stop you or tell you to suck him off for hours and no matter what the command, you’d do it for him. 

You would have smiled when you heard Cody’s grunt if your mouth wasn’t so full. He was close, you could feel it but you hadn’t gotten off yet and you knew Cody’s rule about that. So it didn’t surprise you when he pulled you away from his cock and stood, picking you up to set you on the desk. 

You whined in protest and Cody pushed you roughly down onto your back. “Do you want my cock in you or not?” He asked. 

“Yes, please...” you whimpered. You reached out for him and felt Cody take your hands in his. 

“Yes, what?” He asked as he kissed your fingers. You could feel his cock against your inner thigh, hot and heavy and aching to be inside you. 

“Yes, C-commander,” you breathed.

Cody kissed you then, rough and hard and entered you without warning. You were already so wet and ready for him that he slid into you easily, the familiar stretch both calming and exciting you.

He gripped your hips tight and pulled you across the desk to meet his thrusts. You cried out, back arching, his kisses trailing down your jaw. Your arms were trapped between your bodies and you reached out, finding his warm, solid chest to rest your palms over his heart as he railed you. 

“Quiet,” Cody warned, his hand moving to your throat and gripping hard. You gasped in a breath when his fingers loosened again after a second. “You don’t want anyone to hear you.” He paused as though he’d just had a thought. “Or perhaps you do? You wanna make a show of yourself, my precious girl? You want them all to see how good you are for me? How good you look taking my cock like this?”  
You whined, high pitched and needy as Cody thrusted roughly into you, his words filling you with excitement at the thought. 

“My good girl,” Cody purred in your ear, sending shivers down your spine. “For all you know, someone could be watching you right now, I could invite the boys in to see you like this and you would never even know. Would you like that, my little cabur? Touching themselves to the sight of you? You wanna show off for them, show off how good you are for your commander?”

You cried out, a sob rising in your chest but Cody's hand on your throat cut it short. When he let go again he grasped your jaw and turned your head to the side, mouthing along your exposed neck. A rough thrust caught you off guard and you yelped. Cody bit down against your shoulder with a growl which told you he was close. 

“I can do it if you like,” he offered in that throaty voice, the one you loved the most because it gave away how much you affected him. “But only to look. Not to touch, right?”

It took all your strength to shake your head. “N-no C-com-commander,” you moaned. 

“And why not?” Cody demanded. His hand on your hip tightened and you could feel you would have a hand shaped bruise there. It made you shiver to think about. 

“B-because...because I...because I’m yours! Only yours!” You finally managed to shout, followed closely by an unintelligible scream of pleasure as you came. 

“Yes, my good girl, my precious girl,” Cody praised. His hand moved from your throat and brushed lovingly against your face. His thrusts were slower, more rhythmic, letting you ride out your orgasm. And then his hips were snapping into you, punctuating each word. “You. Are. MINE!” 

With a last shout, Cody came inside you, breathless and sweaty and spent. When he took the blind fold from your eyes and unbound your wrists to massage them, you could see in the line of his shoulders and the set of his mouth, in the glaze over eyes and the almost shy smile that Cody’s stress was gone, at least for a few minutes and a sense of pride swelled in your chest at having been the one to accomplish it. At the same time, Cody’s own chest was swelling with his love for you. He used to think the GAR was the only thing that mattered and then you’d come along and shown him that he mattered too, not as a soldier but as a person and you loved the person underneath the armour, not for his skills but for the man he was. He would never be able to thank you enough for that. 

**Thorn**

Thorn knew this whining was entirely unbecoming for a clone commander, but he just couldn’t help it. Not when you were straddling his waist and wearing nothing but a smile. 

His hands were tied uselessly above his head, making him struggle to touch you. His desire flared when you licked your lips and trailed a hand slowly up his chest, watching its progress with fascination. You made a soft sound at the back of your throat when his hips bucked, trying desperately to get closer to your touch. Leaning down, you kissed him, a slow and sensual kiss that had him writhing and chasing your lips when you pulled away. 

Still, Thorn said nothing, eyes wide and heat radiating from his body even more than usual. You flexed your thighs on either side of his hips, a hand sliding down to lightly brush the heavy cock standing at attention. 

“At ease, trooper,” you grinned as Thorn tried to thrust against your hand. “Aah, aah. You know the rules,” you scolded, wagging a finger. 

Thorn looked beautiful under you, his dark hair fanned out across the pillow, the pleading look in his sweet eyes, the bulge of his muscles under brown, sweat coated skin as he flexed against the bindings. The noises that came from him were almost enough to undo you but you kept your resolve, for him.

“P-please...”

“Please what, my love?” You asked, pretending to be completely unaware. You cupped your breast in your own hand and Thorn pressed himself back against the bed in frustration. “What would you like? You only have to tell me.”

“I...I want you please!” 

“Mm...you have me...” you teased as you moved your hips, brushing your clit against his hard cock in slow, up and down motions. You had to bite your lip to stop from making an undignified sound. You could hear the bed creak as Thorn once again tested the bonds that held him. Perhaps you should have invested in sturdier furniture. 

Oh well, maybe you two could pick out a bigger bed together, that would be nice. Now is not the time to think about that, you reminded yourself when Thorn bucked up against you again. “You need to tell me what you want from me,” you reminded him as you pressed his hips back down. 

“I want...I want...” Thorn bit his lip, his eyes casting around for something. You knew this was hard for him, not just asking for things but even knowing what he should be asking for. “I want...your mouth,” he finally choked out. 

“Hm,” you hummed, leaning down to place slow, open mouth kisses against his neck. “Where would you like it?” 

“On...on my cock... please!”

“Of course, darling,” you smiled as your fingers traced his jaw. “You only had to ask.” You slowly slid down his body until you had settled between his legs. His cock stood, leaking and inviting in front of you. You gave a kiss to the tip just to taste and to watch him squirm before rewarding him. 

Thorn groaned, loud and long when you took him between your lips. His hips bucked into your mouth and you pressed your palms flat against his thighs. You made a show of it, looking up at him as you bobbed your head slow, your tongue trailing wetly across his skin. You pulled almost all the way off before taking him back in up to the hilt and making direct eye contact as you did so. 

“Ah, fierfek...” Thorn hissed. You smiled slyly up at him as you pulled off with a pop and nosed at his inner thigh. 

“What would you like?” You asked again. You knew he was close and  
you kept him aching for it as you sucked a hickey into his skin. “Do you want me to finish you off with your mouth? Do you want me to do something else?”

“I...I dunno..” Thorn gasped, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. “I dunno, just please...”

“I don’t know either,” you told him, faking the tone of regret in your voice. “Why don’t you let me know when you find out? In the meantime I think I can find something to occupy myself...”  
You let your hands trail over his body, a dream come true for you. Thorn was so clearly touch starved and that saddened you but also made you resolve to fix that. He was so pliant and receptive as you kissed vertically up his stomach, shifting so you could tease his nipple with the tip of your tongue. 

Thorn whined and strained but was unsuccessful in getting you to do anything other than tease. “Please...please ride me,” he begged breathlessly.  
  
“See? All you had to go was ask,” you said with a smile while you sat back on his hips. “It pays to tell me what you want.” 

Thorn growled while you sunk down on his cock. You were soaked and clenched around him as soon as he was fully seated in you, your head tipping back to moan. 

Thorn’s eyes hungrily took in your exposed throat, the arch of your breasts, the curve of your body on top of him. But still you didn't move and he was getting desperate. Thorn tugged on the restraints, bucking into you so suddenly it almost made you lose your balance. 

“Use your words,” you said sharply.

“Please...please move...” Thorn begged. “Please...”

“Good boy.” You dragged your fingers through his thick hair as you moved your hips, slow at first, letting him feel every inch of you. Thorn moaned loudly as you did so, watching you intently. You looked so beautiful on top of him, clutching a breast in your hand, the other splayed out on your own thigh. 

He wanted to reach out and touch you but he couldn’t. “Play with your nipple,” he said, the words falling out. You grinned down at him and obeyed, tweaking your hard nipple. You groaned softly as you pinched it between your fingers. 

“Rougher,” Thorn gasped, his head falling back and eyes shut. “Ride me harder!”

You planted a hand on his chest as you followed his instructions, moving your hips harder and faster and rougher, making yourself cry out. You leaned down to lick a stripe up Thorn’s throat where his head was tipped back, trying so hard not to finish now. 

“T-touch yourself...” he begged, voice hoarse and tense. The muscles in his arms bulged and the headboard creaked ominously, his hips snapping up to meet yours. “Touch your clit, please! Come on my cock!”

It was harder to do than you thought. You needed your hands for balance now but you managed with only one hand planted firmly behind you so you could use the other to rub your clit. You were close too, so close but when Thorn looked up at you, met your eyes gazing down on him as you followed his instructions and brought yourself pleasure, he couldn't hold back anymore. He warned you but instead of pulling off, you redoubled your efforts and he cane hard inside you. 

It felt like more than you expected, coating you and leaking from your soaked pussy. The feeling, combined with Thorn’s wild eyed gaze watching his cum drop from you, triggered your own orgasm. 

You screamed his name before collapsing on his chest. You took a quick moment to catch your breath before removing his bonds.  
  
“How do you feel?” You asked as you gently massaged his shoulders. You kissed him chastely on the lips. Thorn’s arms wrapped gently around you and he pressed his lips to the top of your head. “Good, so kriffing good...”

**Waxer**

Tonight your daughter wanted a story. Sometimes it was a song and that was your job, but on nights like these she wanted a story and that was all Waxer. As you put on a skimpy silk nightie you could hear the story wrapping up and your husband’s low, quiet tone telling your daughter good night. You could see in your mind’s eyes him moving from his spot squashed onto her narrow little bed with her cuddled against his strong chest and listening to the rumble of his voice as he read to her. He’d be kissing her forehead and telling her he loved her and he was right next door if she needed him. You could hear her high, small voice asking him to check her closet and under her bed and then saying, “I love you, Daddy. Good night.”

There was a pause, the house quiet and you knew Waxer was watching her fondly before turning out the light. You heard his footsteps padding down the hallway and cocked your head, greeting him with a warm expression when he opened the door to your bedroom. 

Waxer’s smile was something else. So sweet and gentle and he always looked genuinely pleased to see you, no matter if it had been five minutes or five hours or five days.

“Is she asleep?” You asked, watching him start to undress for bed. 

“She will be in a minute,” he replied, tossing the dirty laundry into the basket. 

“Don’t bother,” you told him as he reached for a pair of pajama bottoms. He blinked at you before understanding dawned on his face. Waxer always managed to look shy, surprised that you would want him no matter how many times you’d done this.

You shifted on the bed as he came towards you and pulled him down on top of you. Waxer kissed you, slow and gentle but with a quiet hunger. The anticipation that sizzled under your skin with the knowledge of what he could do to your body started to course through you as he cupped your face in one large hand. The other moved to your outer thigh, skimming under your nightie as he lifted it, inching up towards your hip. 

“No panties?” He asked breathlessly in your ear. 

“No point,” you replied. Your fingers stroked gently at the back of his neck, your other hand trailing over his bare back. 

His skin was so warm to the touch, his weight comforting. He kissed along your jaw, down your neck, slow and careful. Waxer moved his hand from your face down to your chest and tugged at the thin material to expose a breast. He cupped it in one hand, squeezing and kneading until you were arching into the touch. 

His mouth continued to move down your body, finding your nipple and licking before gently teasing it with his teeth. You felt yourself clench deliciously as he grinded against your hips. You heard a moan escape his lips, breath ghosting over your breast. 

Waxer’s hand moved from your outer thigh, trailing inwards and slipping a finger inside you. He always had to make sure you were ready for him and though you appreciate it sometimes it was more of a tease than anything. 

You moaned softly as he added another finger, searching for the right spot while sucking a hickey into your chest. You arched with a gasp when he found it and Waxer pulled away slightly to look down at you, watching your beautiful performance, this one all for him. His wide, bright eyes took in the flustered expression, the hazy and heavy lidded gaze, the parted lips and soft breaths. You were a masterpiece.

You moaned again as he licked his lips at the sight, feeling his cock, hard and warm through his underwear pushing insistently against your thigh. You reached for him, pulling him into a kiss and letting your thighs fall open in invitation. Waxer’s hands moved up your legs, bunching your nightie around your hips. With his mouth still on yours, he slipped inside you, your body welcoming him with ease. 

The familiar heat and warmth made him sigh as he broke away from your lips to nuzzle your neck. He stayed still for a moment, too long in your opinion, just savouring the feel of you. He kissed you softly in the place your neck met your shoulder, making you shudder. His hands squeezed at your hips, pulling you in to meet each slow thrust. He was always slow like this, moving his large body sensually against your own. 

Waxer didn't shy away from eye contact, he reveled in it, got off on seeing the pleasure written on your face. He never seemed in a rush to get his release. It sometimes drove you crazy but other times, like now, you loved how much he cared for you and how much he made you enjoy the act itself, not just the pay off. Waxer worshiped you at every turn and the bedroom was no different. Being inside you, holding you, kissing you, hearing the delicious sounds come pouring from your lips along with a sigh of his name, these were all precious gifts to Waxer and he loved every second of it. 

“Do you want me to touch you?” He asked breathlessly. 

“Yes,” you whined. “Oh, please yes!”

His hand trailed inwards, thumb brushing over your clit. His hands were less calloused now, softer. You thought he might mind it but Waxer didn't seem to. He wansl4 the type who needed to prove anything to anyone, didn’t care if anyone thought he was gone soft. He loved his wife and his daughter more than anything in the galaxy, loved this new life and embraced it with all his heart and you loved him all the more for it. 

His touch on your clit was barely enough and you knew you should have expected that. Waxer wanted to draw out your pleasure as long as possible so that when it finally hit you, as it did now, it was overwhelming, all encompassing. 

You were firmly aware of his hand over your mouth and his teeth sinking into your shoulder to quiet both of you. He was always very concerned that your daughter might be woken up by the noise. 

His weight on you as he collapsed after spilling inside you still felt nice but you were both sweaty and after a moment it was starting to cool, making you feel chilly. Waxer gave a soft noise of content and you brushed a gentle hand down his back. He kissed your shoulder where he’d bitten into it and nuzzled your neck. 

“Let me get you cleaned up,” he said softly, already pulling himself away from the comfort of your embrace to tend to your needs. 

“In another minute,” you said softly. “Just hold me for another minute.”


End file.
